Sueños en la penumbra
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Una mujer aparece, quien puede ser y que busca realmente?. Yue defendera a Touya hasta la muerte...


**Sueños entre**** penumbras**

"El rostro de una mujer enfrente de mi, en la oscuridad, su belleza, brillante vestimenta y sus ojos iluminaban el panorama. Volteé inspeccionando donde me encontraba y mi mirada aturdida sólo pudo divisar aquel rostro que conocía tan bien, sólo esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Me percaté que la mujer había desaparecido de mi lado sin dejar rastro, giré nuevamente y pude verla: sus brazos lo tenían aprisionado, como un par de tenazas acorralando a su presa. Ella me veía y sonreía con una sonrisa cansina y perturbadora. Sus ojos destilaban únicamente odio, perfidia y crueldad. Él, parecía como sumido en un sueño, no emitía movimiento alguno, sólo estaba entre las garras de aquella mujer. Ante mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo tampoco lograba moverse, estaba paralizado. Observé como subía una de sus afilados dedos y lo arrastraba por su pálido cuello. En un instante, lo clavó como un puñal y se esfumó, dejando el cuerpo que pasaba, sin fuerzas, de ángel a humano, caer lentamente al vacío…"

Yue…!!

Touya se despertó de golpe, con sudor en el rostro, miró con ojos desesperados a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. Respiraba agitadamente con una mano en el pecho. El terror que había experimentado en aquel momento, era indescriptible.

Ese sueño no fue normal – susurró para sí, sacudiendo su cabello – que es lo que sucede. Esa mujer… - decía cuando repentinamente escuchó unos golpes. Volteó y el rostro resplandeciente de Yue apareció tras el vidrio. Abrió la ventana y entró.

Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Yue, sin expresión, posando con suavidad una de sus manos en el rostro de Touya.

Yue… - dijo con la mirada escondida, tomando la mano de su compañero – está sucediendo algo raro, lo puedo sentir.

Lo sé, por eso he venido. Sólo ten cuidado

Vigila a Sakura, Yue

No te preocupes, siempre lo hago. Ahora debo irme, vine únicamente para asegurarme de que estés a salvo – junto a su impenetrable mirada, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana y cuando se disponía a marcharse, sintió que algo lo sujetaba del brazo.

Touya tiró de él y acorraló al ángel contra la pared, casi rozando su rostro, apoyando una mano para impedirle el paso.

Cuida también a Yukito – le susurró al oído – recuerda que ustedes son uno sólo – y luego lo liberó

Yue sólo se volvió un segundo para ofrecerle una sonrisa y salió siendo llevado por el viento, hasta desaparecer entre la niebla.

Se recostó e intentó volver a dormir. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de aquella mujer se apoderó de sus pensamientos…

--

Pequeño monstruo!, voy a adelantarme, no llegues tarde a la escuela – le gritó desde el primer piso

Sakura terminaba de alistarse y cuando miró por las escaleras, su hermano ya se había marchado.

--

El joven Kinomoto salió dio rápidamente el alcance a Yukito, que lo esperaba en su bicicleta.

Buenos días Touya – dijo con la sonrisa de costumbre

Éste examinó el rostro del chico de cabellos plateados, con preocupación y detenimiento.

Yukito, te encuentras bien? – mirándolo fijamente

Si, ha sucedido algo? – dijo con amabilidad

No, es que puedo sentir lo débil que estás, lo veo en tu rostro

No es nada, ayer no pude dormir bien; lo de siempre

Es que puedo sentirlo – le dijo posando nuevamente

Touya no mencionó nada acerca de la visita nocturna de Yue. Los dos muchachos poco a poco, se alejaron hacia la escuela.

--

Tsukishiro Yukito – se escuchó la voz de la maestra – Tsukishiro! – volvió a repetir – Yukito!!

Yukito – le susurró un compañero tratando de despertarlo – Yukito, te llama la…

El chico se hallaba profundamente dormido sobre su carpeta, Touya lo miraba de reojo, sin decir nada.

Finalmente decidió ir a ver que sucedía, ya que normalmente él despertaba al instante. Sintió una fuerza extraña y las figuras de sus compañeros se difuminaron hasta desaparecer. Sólo quedaron él y Yukito, en un hoyo negro, que antes había sido el salón de clases.

Corrió al lado de su compañero examinando cada punto en la oscuridad. Pausadamente se hacían cada vez más visibles dos puntos brillantes. La oscuridad tomó forma y se convirtió en una habitación de paredes tapizadas con terciopelo rojo. Ahora, los puntos eran completamente observables, eran aquellos penetrantes ojos de su sueño, y la mujer que los poseía estaba delante de ellos. Touya volteó a tomar a Yukito, pero él ya no estaba, en su lugar, Yue, con sus blancas alas desplegabas y una mirada intensa, se erguía a su lado.

Quién eres? – preguntó Yue inquisitivamente

La mujer se limitó a sonreír, igual a como Touya la había visto en su sueño.

Acaso interesa? – respondió sin perder la sonrisa - Te importa realmente, Yue?, tal vez soy un simple sueño, o tal vez no …

Que demonios quieres? – preguntó esta vez Touya

Que tal Touya, te gustó el sueño de la otra noche?, qué te pareció ver muerto a la persona que tanto amas?, duele? – dijo riendo

Maldita, así que tú…

Sólo a través de los sueños puedo tener acceso a tu mente, mientras tu estás inmiscuído en la ilusión que creo, tengo la vía libre para hurgar en tus recuerdos y en la información que se aloja en tu mente – explicó – Así que…, qué opinas de un trato?, podría ser tu hermanita por este hombre?, o, tal vez tú cambio de él – le dijo señalando a Yue

No hay trato, lo siento – se le adelantó el ángel, quien con una rapidez inimaginable, se desplazó, como tele transportándose, detrás de la mujer, ahora Yue la tenía aprisionada

Yue apretó el cuello de su enemiga – ahora, acaba con esta ilusión – le ordenó

La falsa habitación desapareció y los demás alumnos aparecieron tendidos en el piso del salón, sumidos en un profundo sueño.

Sakura! – dijo Touya mirando a Yue – voy a verla, ten cuidado y acaba con esto rápido

Ve tranquilo, esto no durará más

La sombra de Touya desapareció tras la puerta.

Ahora que tu amigo se ha ido, debo de advertirte que esto no es un juego – dijo mientras se desvanecía entre los brazos del ángel, y reaparecía por detrás de él, sujetándolo tal como lo había hecho en el sueño que él también había tenido…

--

Touya encontró a Sakura en el salón de clases, al igual que los demás, parecía que había afectado a todo el colegio, y que sólo Yue y él estaban bien. Levantó a su hermana y comprobó que simplemente estaba dormida. La depositó nuevamente y se marchó, mucho más tranquilo.

Llegó al salón donde los había dejado y encontró a Yue tendido en el suelo, con un orificio sangrando en el cuello, y un corte en el pecho, su sueño había sido real. Corrió rápidamente hacia él.

Touya… - dijo mientras se paraba con esfuerzo – aléjate – le habló a quien estaba a espaldas de su compañero.

Por fin, después de quitarte la fuerza, obtendré los maravillosos poderes de Touya – escuchó el pelinegro a sus espaldas.

Lo siento pero yo no poseo ningún poder aparte de percibir la fuerza espiritual – habló Touya, que permanecía impertérrito

Oh si que los tienes, pero aun no los desarrollas – sonrió

Touya, quédate detrás – Yue estaba a penas de pie, con una mano en el pecho, que aun emanaba sangre.

Había decidido que vivieras para evitar el sufrimiento de tu noviecito, pero es irremediable – en un instante voló hacia Yue con los afilados dedos estirados.

Un rayo deslumbrante y ensordecedor llenó la habitación. La mujer salió despedida por los aires con humo en el pecho. Una imagen oscura emergió entre las sombras: la figura del Mago Clow apareció ante sus ojos.

Mago Clow – se sorprendió Yue – cómo supo?, esa mujer… – decía mientras Touya, que lo ayudaba a mantenerse parado, posaba sus ojos en aquel hombre de presencia imponente. Giró para ver el cuerpo, pero ya no estaba.

Yue…, ya veo, borró tus recuerdos – dijo con lástima en el rostro – perdóname por no poder hacer nada – te pido que sólo te mantengas alerta – dijo y desapareció.

Clow… no…- susurró. Mientras caía, sus ojos se cerraban y perdía su forma de ángel, dándole paso a su lado humano.

Yukito… – murmuró Touya acariciándole el rostro

…

--

El cuerpo inmóvil de Yukito yacía sobre la cama. Estaba vendado y su pálido rostro mostraba lo débil que se encontraba.

Touya – logró articular, entreabriendo los ojos – que sucedió

Al fin despiertas – le respondió mirándolo con dulzura. Tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos – estaba tan preocupado, no importa lo que haya sucedido, sólo procura descansar, te lo ruego.

Dónde estoy? – tratando de sentarse

En mi casa, no te preocupes, todo está bien

Al escuchar la frase, cayó dormido nuevamente en la cama. Touya cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, Yue estaba a su lado.

Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó

Yo sí, pero tú no Yue, debes descansar

Perdóname Touya, no fui capaz de defenderte

Touya sonrió débilmente y recostó a Yue en la cama, apoyándose sobre él. La expresión del ángel no cambió. El pelinegro subió recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. Los besó suave y dulcemente, acariciándolo.

Yo soy el que te defenderá Yue, sólo nunca te apartes de mi lado.

Yue levantó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos y le devolvió un beso cálido, aferrándose a él.

Siempre estaré tu lado, recuérdalo Touya

Touya subió al lado de Yue y se recostó a su lado, durmiendo profundamente, como no lo había hecho en varios días.

**Continuará**


End file.
